


Va-t-en guerre !

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Feminist Themes, Flirting, Foe Yay, M/M, Misogyny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Duck Duck Go et Google sont invités à la même soirée, ça fait des étincelles. Heureusement qu'il y a Youtube avec ses vidéos de chats trop mignons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va-t-en guerre !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



L'ambiance était toujours extrêmement tendue entre DuckDuckGo et Google.  
Si le premier n'en paraissait pas ému, il était évident que Google était sur les nerfs en sa présence. Même l'arrivée inopinée à la soirée de son meilleur ami, le Petit Robert, ne parvînt pas à le dérider  
« Je trouve ce thème ridicule ! », grommela Google en touchant son col trop serré.  
Il portait un uniforme brun d'officier anglais de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. La ceinture cintrant sa taille le gênait pour bouger et faisait des plis sur sa veste. En outre, il avait trop chaud. Il retira sa casquette et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
\- C'est pour dénoncer les conflits militaires dans le monde, je trouve ça plutôt bien comme démarche, déclara Robert, mal à l'aise dans son treillis de l'Armée de Terre française.  
\- Je parie que Wikipédia est restée chez elle parce qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule aussi, se moqua Larousse, assez mesquine.  
Robert rosit tandis que Google esquissait un léger sourire en détaillant la tenue de la jeune femme.  
\- Très joli monokini, remarqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne rosé. Est-ce réellement dans le thème, cependant ?  
Larousse pointa le canon de son faux fusil d'assaut sous son nez.  
\- Je suis l'une des soldates israéliennes qui a été chassée de l'armée pour avoir posé dénudée avec son arme pour internet, répliqua la rousse volcanique.  
\- Hin hin, fit Google, narquois en fixant ses seins.  
Robert lui écrasa le pied.  
\- Aïe !  
\- Mademoiselle, vous avez une plastique de rêve, mais en l'exhibant ainsi, vous risquez de vous attirer des regards inopportuns...  
Google se raidit en entendant cette voix sarcastique qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
DuckDuckGo s'approcha ; sa silhouette athlétique était soulignée par le long manteau de SS qu'il portait avec aplomb. Les couleurs sombres de ses habits mettaient en valeur la douce teinte chocolat de sa peau, qui dénotait avec le reste de l'assemblée principalement constituée d'hommes blancs dans la trentaine.  
Larousse haussa une épaule en l'observant; la surprise se lut sur ses traits, mais elle prononça :  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de changer de tenue, c'est aux regards de cesser.  
\- Dans un jardin d'Eden, sans doute, mais ici...les regards ne cesseront jamais de s'attarder sur une femme qui s'offre à la vue de tous.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'existe que je m'offre, s'agaça Larousse. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un paquet sous le sapin de Noël qu'il est forcément pour vous. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye de discuter ? Je ne suis pas un objet, point. Ni un présent qu'on offre, ni un cadeau qu'on déballe.  
\- En tout cas, c'est ce que vous laissez paraître, susurra Duck.  
\- Simplement parce que c'est l'interprétation qui vous plaît la plus, clarifia la rouquine avec une moue méprisante. Et vous êtes ?  
\- Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à un mélange aussi réussi d'intelligence et de vulgarité.  
Larousse le fusilla du regard.  
\- Vous êtes peut-être beau gosse, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Ça et l'argent, la contredit DuckDuckGo avec un sourire charmeur.  
Robert intervînt en prenant le poignet de Larousse avant qu'elle ne le lève pour une gifle bien sentie.  
\- J'ai vu Youtube là-bas. Allons lui dire bonjour, veux-tu ?  
Il l'entraîna, fendant la foule dont les représentants mâles se retournaient sur ce drôle de duo – Robert, petit rondouillard sympathique, et Larousse en amazone moderne furieuse.  
Duck fixait Google avec une insistance provocante.  
\- Wiki Leaks a bien fait de m'inviter alors qu'il vous avait également convié. Après tout le thème de cette soirée est la guerre, et je trouve ça très...humoristique de sa part.  
\- Dégage de ma vue !, gronda Google en serrant les poings.  
DuckDuckGo se pencha près de son oreille en passant près de lui.  
\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger.  
Le rouge monta aux joues de Google et au moment où il se retournait pour le prendre par le col, quelqu'un le retînt en arrière, les deux mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Viens, ordonna Robert avec un sérieux inhabituel, malgré son sourire chaleureux. Youtube a de super vidéos à te montrer.  
Google leva les yeux vers le groupe de filles qui gloussaient bruyamment autour de Youtube. Quand ce dernier croisa son regard, il se précipita vers eux.  
En fait, il regardait surtout Robert derrière Google qui articulait en silence « Urgence ! » avec de grands signes des mains.  
\- Regardez la dernières vidéo de lolcat que j'ai publié ! Mignon, non ?, s'écria Youtube avec sa meilleure voix de stentor à l'accent étrange et exotique impossible à identifier.  
Google fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas d'humeur, mais Youtube lui mit sa tablette sous le nez.  
\- Celle-là, elle est adorable, tu vas voir...il lèche l'écran, regarde !...oh et puis il faut que tu vois celle-ci, avec le chaton qui court après la voiture téléguidée, elle est hilarante...  
Google commença à se détendre. Youtube fit un clin d’œil à Robert, qui soupira de soulagement.  
Larousse lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Parfois, tu arrives à bien gérer, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de se diriger vers le buffet.  
Le Petit Robert rougit.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que se basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
